gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Sexy and I Know It
Sexy and I Know It by LMFAO is featured in The Spanish Teacher, the twelfth episode of Season Three. It is sung by David Martinez and the New Directions. It is sung in both Spanish and English, because of the glee club's assignment. Lyrics David: Yeah, yeah Cuando salgo an andar, girls be looking like que duro está. Yo soy el cangri aqui, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah This is how I roll, animal print, pants fuera control, Estoy guillao con mi big afro Y como Bruce Lee, I got the glow yo. David and Artie (with New Directions): (Girl look at that body) (x3) David: I Work Out. David and Artie (with New Directions): (Girl look at that body) (x3) I work out. David: Cuando hago mi entrada (Artie: Yeah) This is what I see (Artie: OK) Todo el mundo para pa' mirarme a mí, I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it. I'm sexy and I know it, Soy sexy y lo sabes Yo vacilando en el mall, security just can't fight them off Jangeo at the beach, I'm in a g-stro trying to tan my cheeks (Artie: What!) This is how I roll, vamos ladies it's time to go Nos fuimos pal' bar, baby cogelo suave. No shoes, no shirt, como quiera me sirve, watch.... David and Artie (with New Directions): (Girl look at that body) (x3) David: I work out David and Artie (with New Directions): (Girl look at that body) (x3) (Sugar: WO hoo) David: I work out David: Cuando hago mi entrada, this is what I see, Todo el mundo para pa' mirarme a mí, I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it. I'm sexy and I know it, Soy sexy y lo sabes Hey, chequealo. Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah (x4) Do the wiggle man, así menealo man yeah Soy sexy y lo sabes. David and Artie (with New Directions): (Girl look at that body) (x3) David: I work out David and Artie (with New Directions): (Girl look at that body) (x3) David: I work out I work out I'm sexy and I know it. Reception "Sexy and I Know It" was reviewed positively by HuffPost TV's Crystal Bell, who cited Martin's "incredibly sexy performance". Slezak gave the number an enthusiastic'' "Oh dear God, please yes", "bonus points" and an "A" grade. Chaney declared that "Martin did what he does very well: dance and sing with high intensity", though she wished "they had chosen a better song" and gave it a "B−"; the latter sentiment was echoed by Entertainment Weekly's Joseph Brannigan Lynch, who called the song "idiotic" and gave it a slightly lower "C+". Futterman characterized it as a "rousing number that toes the line of being too risque for a high school classroom", though Kubicek thought that having "a teacher grinding with students" was "wildly inappropriate" if "hot and pretty entertaining". MTV's Kevin P. Sullivan, however, called it "one of the most eye-brow-raising musical numbers" in the show's history, "bizarre", and "a Rory-dancing, Finn-flailing fail". VanDerWerff was also critical, and described it as "dumb and stupid and wrong". Source'' Charts Errors *Santana can be seen running twice towards the whiteboard. *Quinn is seen getting up from the choir room stairs after Rachel, but on the following scene she's back sitting next to Sugar. *Kurt is also seen getting up in one shot, then getting up from the same place in another. Gallery sexyknowit.png sexyknowit1.png sexyknowit2.png sexyknowit3.png sexyknowit4.png sexyknowit5.png sexyknowit6.png sexyknowit7.png sexyknowit8.png sexyknowit9.png sexyknowit10.png sexyknowit11.png sexyknowit12.png Videos thumb|300px|left thumb|left|300px Navigational Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Season Three Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by David Martinez